Treasure Planet The Price One Pays
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Treasure Planet told from the opposite side with a new character. If you like the pirates, then this story's for you. First story of the Price Paied series.
1. The mission

I was thinking about another way to tell a story when I read "Truth Beneath the Rose" and then I got another idea.

With Onka's(a.k.a. HowCouldThisHappenToMe) permission, I now have this stroy put up. The disclaimer is the same as "The Time Has Come" so everything's good, yeah?

* * *

Treasure Planet; The Price One Pays

"Listen, son, I need you to follow Bones and bring me that map," a rough masculine voice ordered me.

"Aye aye, Cap'n," I answered and ran to where the longboats were. I jumped in one and started it up, my red eyes glistening as I looked into the metal of the engine. As I lowered, my dad, the captain, smiled at me, like he knew I wouldn't fail him. I never did, and I wasn't planning on starting now. I loosened the sails and headed toward the planet Bones' ship was headed for. Thankfully we were able to damage his engines so he would have no choice but to land there. However, He was moving slowly, so I couldn't get to him right away. I'd have to get ahead and wait for him to crash before anything could be done.

As I entered the planet, I took my time. I let the wind blow through my silver hair, let my army green scarf act as a cape above my zipped up black jacket, letting only a small bit of my red shirt show through. I put the boat on cruise as I stood up, looking around at the landscape, tightening my scarf by pulling on one of the loose ends. The scarf was special to me. My dad gave it to me as a gift during my 8th birthday. It was snug before, covering nearly my entire face, but now, since I'm 16, it's only covering my neck and a bit of my chin.

I sat back down as I neared a pier and pulled it over. I got out and tied it down, though I wanted it to be loose if I needed a quick way to leave if anything happened, but I didn't want to look suspicious. I dusted off my jeans, one pants leg half cut off, and headed for an inn I saw off toward the distance.

As I got to the building, I opened the door to find the inn packed with customers. It was almost as loud as my dad's crew. I didn't know how many people it took to keep this place together.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I looked over to find a woman asking me that question. I saw her name tag read 'Sarah'.

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for a place to stay," I replied.

"Sure, no problem. I'll set it up for you in just one minute. If you could just wait over there, please." She motioned her head toward a chair over near the corner. I nodded and headed over. I wasn't the talkative type when it came to people I didn't know.

Close to about half an hour later, I decided to get out an old piece of machinery dad gaveme three years back. I neglected it for some time, but I always kept it on me, just in case I needed something to do. The sphere was complicated, but fun to mess with.

The lady came over a few minute later saying, "I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm just so busy."

I nodded my head, trying to let her know that it was alright. Then as she left, I saw this frog creature beside me. I tried to ignore it, but it just stood there, staring at me. 'Of all the blasted-' I knew I couldn't make a scene, so I tried to handle this the nice way. "Hey," I told it, "you shouldn't be near strangers, kid." It was still looking at me. I leaned forward, getting my face close to it's, but I closed my eyes slightly, saving them for a last resort. "You could get hurt." It was still there. I decided to use my eyes. I opened them quickly, then the kid gasped at my blood red color and ran back to it's family.

"I know he had some rough spots earlier this year," I turned to hear the conversation Sarah was making to another customer, "but I really think he's made a turn."

In the next second, the door burst open with a couple of robot police coming in. "Mrs. Hawkins," one called.

I pulled my scarf over most of my face so that no one could get a good look at me. I was the recon of my dad's crew. My main job was making sure no authority figure ever knew what I looked like, so I could stay free. My father always made sure I was never suspected of anything.

"Jim!" Sarah yelled.

During the quarrel, I slipped through and made it to the men's restroom. I shut the thick door behind me quietly, so to not attract attention, and tried to listen in on the cops. When they left, I was out.

"You take care now. Let's motor." I knew they left, but it was still quiet. I didn't want to walk into an awkward situation. However, the silence broke quickly and I was able to get out.

As I headed over to my chair, I noticed Sarah scolding that boy, Jim. I'm guessing he's her son. But I was starting to think about those cops around. If the police were around, then trying to find Bones would be like searching through a lava pit. One wrong move and I'm dead.

Sarah then walked over after her son disappeared. "I'm sorry. I'll prepare a room for you right now." She seemed tired of something, but it wasn't my business so I shrugged it off and nodded, pulling my scarf back down.

She led me upstairs, to a guest room. I looked back over at her before she left. "Hey!" She looked back at me and I gave her a couple of dollars in change. "For the trouble."

"No, I couldn't." She tried to give it back to me, but I pushed it away.

"I know what it's like to be in-between a rock and a hard place." With that, she left with a smile on her face. "There's my good deed for the day," I said to myself.

I lied in bed for a few hours, occasionally messing with the sphere in my pocket, until I heard thunder in the distance. I sighed. "The weather never works with me." I climbed out a window and got on some lattice along the wall to climb up to the roof. Climbing it was like climbing rigging on a ship, only easier considering that it's more sturdy. As I got on the roof, I walked over and sat on the edge, listening for anything that may be an engine.

Instead, I heard talking. "I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like- felon... fellow... fellow like Jim," a man said. I was guessing that it was that one person Sarah was talking to before.

"Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well, he's never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet he's failing at school, he's constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know what to do, Delbert. I've tried everything." I knew that was Sarah.

So this Jim is having trouble? If I wasn't on an assignment, I would try to get him to join my father's crew. I would be nice to have someone about my age around. Just then, though, I felt a presence. I looked over my shoulder and it was that boy, Jim. I looked back away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'Oh, of all the-' I wanted to lash out, but I'm undercover for now. Might as well go with it. "Gale Hollow," I replied. Hollow was my mother's maiden-name, according to my dad. She was the last one with the name, so I carry the bloodline.

Things were silent for sometime, but I went over to the chimney he was laying up against and leaned up against the section around the corner. "T'ain't my business, but ya mom's worried about ya."

"Then why do you care?"

I was really ready to lash out, but then I thought a moment. "Don't know. I guess I envy you. Never even knew my mum." I sensed him with a scowl on his face. "Heh, then again, who'd be I to get in another's life?"

I felt him glance at me. I decided to repay the glance and test him at the same time. As I turned, I kept my eyes shut.

"Are you blind?" he asked.

I snapped my eyes open as he finished, Jim pulling back a bit. "You think I should be?" I asked him, seeing if he feared my bloody eyes. Everyone did, even my dad sometimes, when I got angry.

"No, I didn't say that, but didn't expect them to be such a blood red color. Did something happen?"

"Born with 'em," I answered, looking back to the sky. "You scared?"

"Scared? More like surprised." I was surprised I could get along with this kid. But then something caught my ears, then my eyes.

Bones' ship came down, earlier then I wanted. I decided to let him cook for a bit before going over. Jim, However, had other ideas. He jumped down off the roof and headed toward the crash site. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder.

I really didn't want to do this, but I had to play my part as being a regular citizen of a planet. I got down and ran over as well, though I was sure I was gonna regret it later. However, my mission was to get the map in secret. Maybe I could swipe it when no one was looking?

"Hey, Mister!" Jim called as we neared the ship. "Mister, you're okay in there right?"

A claw hand slammed against the window and Jim jumped back. Knowing that he most likely was gonna come out, I pulled my scarf as high as it could go while still allowing me to see. The face was the easiest to describe of someone, so hide that, then you're close to invisible. That's what my dad said, anyway, and it always worked for me. The salamander fell out, as well as a chest. He sounded like he was dying, and I couldn't help but smirk at _my_ handiwork. I fired the shot that brought him down.

"He's a comin'. Can you hear him?" Bones asked, grabbing Jim by the jacket. "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself." As he spoke, his neck elongated, having Jim move back. I hid my face, trying to hide my look of wanting to kill him for calling my dad the devil.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" Jim asked.

"He's after my chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." I was willing to look back up, showing that I wanted to kill him. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers before I- argh!" That time I looked up to see him fall to the ground, coughing again, sounding like he was coughing up his heart. I wanted it, so I could pull it in two.

Jim ran up and helped the salamander to his feet and picked up the chest.

"Let me get that," I offered, ready to get out of there if I did.

"I got it," Jim answered. "Just, help me carry him." I growled under my breath and took Bones' other arm and started up the path toward the inn. "Mom's gonna love this," Jim muttered as the rain began to fall.

* * *

In case you're wondering, this Gale is different then from my other Gale in KH, so don't mix them up. This one is more blood thirsty. Typical for a pirate, and he has eyes to match.


	2. Faliure gone right

Ha ha! Got number two up and running! Had to think a good bit while putting this up. I hope it was worth it.

* * *

When we got to the door, it opened before Jim could get the handle, then a flash of lightning appeared. "James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah screamed.

"Mom, he's hurt... bad," Jim replied, as we walked in and lowered Bones to the floor.

'So be it,' I thought.

"Me chest, lad," Bones beckoned. Jim pushed it toward him. He opened it, pulling out the clothed up map. I didn't listen to what he was saying, cause I was too fixed on finding some way to swipe it from his grasp, but I didn't have to worry about his grasp. When I realized what was going on, Bones landed in front of my feet, dead. I looked up and saw the boy holding the map now.

After a moment of silence and planning, lights could be seen coming from the outside. I knew that was my dad and the crew. I didn't have much time to think, so I pulled out a smoke marble from my pouch, attached to the back of my jeans, stood up and threw it on the floor. The smoke quickly spread, leaving me unseen, as I tried to snatch the map from the boys hands. I wasn't successful. The sphere was held tightly in his hands.

I knew I didn't have time for a second chance, so I kept running to where I could spot a counter beyond the smoke. I jumped over and hid behind, hoping no one seen my action.

"Quick, we got to go!" I heard on voice say.

"I'm with Jim on this one." I heard them run up the stairs as the door was destroyed by a crew member of my dads.

I rose up, only some of the smoke was left, but I was still suspected. Two shots were fired at me. I dodged, running up to them and, before they could move, kicked the two that fired at me, knocking them to the ground.

"You still can't sense your first mate in the smoke?" I asked them as I pulled my scarf back down.

"Gale, there ya are." I looked back up and noticed my dad coming in. "I wondered where all this smoke came from." I just gave him a quick smirk, trying to hide my failure until we were back on a low profile.

As we left the inn to burn to the ground, everyone gave their report from their assignments. Dad always made my report private, considering that some information could make the crew get out of control.

"So, how'd that assignment come along?" Dad asked as we went into his quarters.

"Failed," I said, bluntly.

"Failed?"

"The blasted salamander gave the sphere to some inn-keepers boy." I punched a wall nearby. "I wished I could've done it the easy way and just killed to get what we wanted." My dad gave out a hearty laugh. "What is it?"

"You have more of your mother in you then I thought," he replied.

"Really? I thought all I had was her eyes, hair, and structure."

"I thought so too, but like you she was straight and to the point. I guess all I did was make ya a man."

"Nah, you gave me my attitude," I said as I flopped on a couch nearby.

"Maybe so, Wind. Maybe so." It's been sometime for my dad to call me by my nickname. After all, that's what my name meant, and my sharp movement only added to the fact. "Well, it's been a long day. I'd say you need to get some shut-eye."

I did so, falling asleep fast. It was one of the most tiring days I had in a long time.

The next day came and I got up at the usual time, sunrise. The one thing I didn't expect was my dad up before I was. I was always the first to awake so of course I would find this odd. "What's up?" I asked as I got close to him.

"I was able to get some info, Gale," he said, a huge smile on his face. "I'm guessin' that boy you told me about found out that the map was a map. I put us in for the crew!"

"Really?" I never felt so alive. Even though I failed my mission, we were still going to find the treasure.

"Yes sir. I just got one question for ya."

"What's that?"

"How would you feel posin' as a cabin boy?" That killed me. Cabin boy? I had to go from first mate to cabin boy? "I can see that you don't want to. Well, maybe I could-"

"No, no dad, it's fine," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"You sure?"

"It'll be a big change, yes, but that's part of my usual job, ain't it?"

He got one huge smile on his face. "At least I can work with ya as the cook."

Cook? I knew he makes one mean bonzabeast stew, but he could cook other stuff as well? "Okay, now who's putting themselves down?"

"Oh, it's for the better, lad. It's for the better."

* * *

There we are, the journey is set and ready to go! I just hope Gale is willing to hold back the urge to kill whenever he's ordered around by someone other then his father. (shudders) That's not a pleasent thought.


	3. Rough start

After a month, my dad was able to get us in as an upstanding crew. I don't know how he did it, but I'd bet he twisted some arms getting us through. As we got the news, the crew celebrated and had a good time. I even seen some people in our crew smile, though their appearance said otherwise.

As we got to the ship, I just stood in awe. Never before had I seen such a beauty. No wonder it was called the _Legacy_.

I mostly worked in the back, washing dishes and such. I was surprised I was working period. Why? One thing, I was the first mate on my dad's ship. The first did things that were more like activities than work. Second thing, We haven't even set off yet. I guess the captain wanted to test us before we set off. I took off my black jacket and scarf while I was working. Didn't want them to get ruined, and also it lowered my profile, making sure no one thought I wore it for any strange reasons.

On the day that we were setting off, I heard there was some more members of the crew coming on board as well. I didn't care much. So long we got the treasure then I cared about nothing else. I wanted to get my own boat and sail not only the stars, but the waters of the planets as well. Though my name means wind, I had a fascination with waves.

"'Ey, Gale! Come out here!" Dad called. "Want to introduce you to someone."

I hurried out, wondering who he'd want to introduce me to, but stopped as I got a clear view on who it was. "Wha? You!" It was Jim, that inn-keeper's son.

"You!?" He noticed me right off the bat too. I knew he was the one with the map, but why would he be here?

"Now hold on, you two know each other?" Dad asked.

"Wait, Silver's your dad?" Jim asked, in a hurried tone. I nodded, unsure if I should even trust him if he's on this boat. However, an aroma caught my attention as my stomach began to growl. I looked in the center of the kitchen to find my answer.

"Aw man, bonzabeast stew?" I asked my dad.

"Aye, lad. Get yourself a bowl if ya want a swig." I wasted no time in doing so, but my first bowl was taken by a pink blob, turning into a straw and gulping it up.

"Ugh... Morph!" I exclaimed as that pink blob of mischief came up to my cheek. "Aw, how could I stay mad at you."

As I went to get my second bowl, Jim pulled out a fresh purp from a barrel. "You know, these purps, they're kinda like the one's back home, on Montressor. You ever been there?" I seen that he was directing the question toward my father.

"Ah, can't say that I have, Jimbo," he replied.

"I came alone, last month," I added, to help my fathers case. "Dad was on an errand and I needed to get something done." I didn't lie at all right there. I forgot I already had the soup in hand and started eating.

"Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy who was, um, kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his. Gale helped me out in bringing him to the inn." I wanted to punch him for adding information, but that would be against my job. "What was that old salamander's name? Oh yeah. Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones?" I knew dad was covering up, and he was just as good as me, if not better. "Bones? T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' this port." I heard a high-pitched whistle coming from the deck. We were about ready to cast off. "Eh, off with you lad, and watch the launch," Dad said as he pushed Jim along. "There'll be plenty of work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

As I waited for Jim to disappear onto the deck, I gave a hard look at him. Sometimes I could read everything about someone when I look hard enough. Jim, however, wasn't one of those people. "Careful, Dad," I said. "I can't read him."

"Hm, then don't worry, Wind, I will." There was a moment of silence as I went to put on my jacket and scarf. "Goin' to watch the launch as well?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem this time, is it?" Considering that we're undercover, I would understand. Without waiting for an answer, I put on my scarf the usual way. Both ends loose behind me while I let one side go around for cover around my neck and pushed down the excess.

"No lad, I know it's your favorite part of the voyage. Go on now!" I gave him a smile and headed out, "Just do me one favor," I looked back at my dad, guessing he wants me to do the usual. "Keep an eye on Jim. I don't want him to strayin' into things he shouldn't." Yep, the usual.

"Aye, Cap'n!" I made it out in time to see them pulling down the sails. Again, a beauty of a ship. However, I remembered Jim and looked to find him in a crew members way. I ran over, pulling him back before he could get in any trouble, and dodged the crew member pulling back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jim asked.

"You were about to get trampled," I replied, trying to sound as orderly as possible. "This crew doesn't take lightly to new boys, rook," I said, giving him a sharp slap on the back.

"Rook? Did you mean rookie?"

"Maybe." I didn't dare look at him. I knew he was gonna come back with something if I did.

As the ship started rising, so did we. I felt weightless, like I was in a sea. I'd say this was the best part the launch. I looked over at Jim, trying his best to stay upright. I couldn't help but smirk at him, reminding me of how I first started. Then the artificial gravity kicked in and I landed with no problem on my feet. Jim landed on all fours.

"First time on a ship?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You got some good balance. Close to me." I felt that trying to make him feel like a part of the crew would keep him out of trouble.

"Yeah, like you were any better."

"You'd be surprised, boy. Brace yourself!" Just then, we took off. I felt my scarf whipping through the wind. As I looked back, Jim was trying to make sure he wouldn't fall backwards. When we got to a normal speed, I got on the rigging and looked at the sights. I haven't been to this part of the galaxy, and I wanted to know every square inch of where I've been.

"Gale!" I looked down from the ropes and seen my dad. I jumped down and headed over with no hesitation. "I want ya to meet me in the galley."

"Aye, sir," I replied and started walking over. I looked back and saw Dad give Jim a mop and bucket. After seeing that, I went down with a smile on my face. At least I didn't have to do that.

I waited a minute before my father came down. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"I got a job for ya," he replied.

"Okay, shoot."

"I want ya to befriend the new boy. Make him trust ya so he can keep off our trail."

"Say wha?" I couldn't do that, it's too steep. "Dad, doin' that is like asking me to open the book of my life. The price'd be too high!"

"I'm not asking ya to let him read ya full, lad." Then he got that trusting look in his eye. He always got me with that.

"Okay, I'll do it," I sighed.

"That'a boy."

I helped him with dinner, as in getting things out such as ingredients and such cause Dad had his cybertronic arm for the multi-tasking of the food and all that. It was about ten minutes when he asked me to do something else.

"Gale, could you take care of these scraps for me?" Then he gave me a bowl full of bones and peelings.

"Okay, Dad," I said.

"And one more thing," I looked back at him, waiting for whatever else he was giving me to do, "check on Jimbo for me."

"Aye aye."

I headed on up to the deck only to find trouble brewing. "Why you impudent little-" Scroop had Jim up to the mast. I dropped the bowl and reached behind me for a smoke marble to by me some time, but I forgot, I couldn't have my pouch while on this ship. I just had to rely on my legs for this. I ran over as fast as I could, but I wouldn't be able to break through the crowd that was forming, so I hoped my karate training I took when I was seven paid off, and it did. I jumped over and landed right next to Scroop.

"Scroop!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. He looked menacingly into my eyes and I did no different. As I squinted, showing that I knew no resistance toward him, he pulled back, his fear now taking a hold of him. I bested him once before and I could do it again.

Just then, a clamp took hold of Scroop's loose claw. It was my dad. "Mr. Scroop, have you ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard." He did the very thing to Scroop's claw, making him wince in pain.

Scroop lost his grip during the squeeze and Jim fell to the floor. "What's all this then?" The first mate of this ship, Mr. Arrow, could be heard coming down the stairs from the deck above. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of he voyage." He then stopped in front of Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop had a look of killing in his eyes, until he seen my dad, and as he looked at me he quickly took his eyes off. "Transparently," he replied.

Mr. Arrow walked off and everyone disbanded. I kept my eyes on Arrow until he left my sight. I must say I hated him for taking my rank, but at least he could keep people in order as good as I could.

"Jimbo," my dad started scolding Jim, "I gave you a job."

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-"

Dad interrupted him, "Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and haven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph, Gale?" I looked back over, waiting for another order. I seemed to be getting these more than usual. Morph came floating up beside me. "Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be anymore distractions."

I nodded and Dad headed back downstairs. Morph went over toward Jim and made his eyes grow bigger. I just shook my head at the silliness. "You're a magnet for trouble aren't ya?" I asked Jim, seeing if I could get on his nerves. "Both me _and_ my dad had to pull you out of a fight."

"Hey, I didn't ask you," he replied. Well, he took my shots well.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"Well, yeah... and thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" I knew what he meant, but I wanted to make sure.

"For what you did."

"Heh, forget about it."

"No, really I-"

"I said forget about it. My warning was my good deed for the day." I always stick to only one good deed a day. It'll spoil my tough reputation and I'll loose my fear hold on the crew if I went over my limit.

"Oh, okay." I got on the rigging and watched him for about ten minutes, until he started another conversation. "You seem to be really agile."

"Well, I take after my mother," I replied, not lying for once when it came to my parents.

"Your mom's that quick?"

"No, she used to be quicker. She was an acrobat."

"Was? What happened, did she die in an accident?" I kept silent. That was too true. She did die in a rehearsing accident. "Oh, sorry."

"Ten years."

"Huh?"

"It's been ten years since then. I was six when she died." I jumped from the rigging and landed on the side of the ship. "When I turned seven, I decided to be more of a man and learn how to defend myself. I took karate lessons to help."

"So that was a karate move when you jumped over the crew like that?"

I laughed and slid down to the floor. "No, that was leg strength. I could show you sometime if you want."

"Sure."

I must say, I'm surprised I could talk to him so easily. The only person who could make me laugh was my father, but Jim did it no prob. Maybe I could make a friend in this boy.


	4. What's the price?

Working on several different stories is starting to kill me, mentally. This may be my last chapter after a whild so enjoy it and make it last.

* * *

It was about an hour when Jim got up to the quarter-deck. I was on the rigging, my favorite place to be on a ship, a few yards away from Jim. I decided to catch up with him and grabbed a loose rope. I jumped up and swung over to the rigging nearby Jim and landed perfectly.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" he asked Morph as he floated up to his head. "Making new friends, like that spider psycho."

Morph then turned into a mini-Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!" He repeated.

"A litter uglier." Then Morph made him look a maniac. "Pretty close."

"He's not the only friend you made, Jim," I said, startling Jim a bit as he looked up to see me. "Morph took a shine to you too." I jumped down and landed, crouched. As I stood up, Jim rolled eyes, like I was trying to show off. I wasn't trying to. It's what I always do on a ship.

"Well, thank heavens for a little miracles." We looked over and seen my dad coming up the stairs with a bowl of scraps. He threw what was in it overboard. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece," he finished and I couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Um, look, I, uh... what you did..." I wished Jim would get on with it, "Thanks."

"Didn't your pap ever teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Jim turned and started mopping again, moving toward the edge of the ship.

"Your dad's not the teachin' sort?" I asked.

"No," Jim replied. "He was more the 'taking off and never coming back' sort." He then leaned up against the side. I looked at my dad, wondering what life would've been like if I lost him, too. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him too.

Dad went up beside Jim. "Sorry, lad."

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Jim didn't sound 'just fine.'

"Is that so?" I looked at my dad and noticed that he was plotting something. "Well, since the captain has put you with me, like it or not, Gale and I will poundin' a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Jim demanded.

I caught on and decided to join. "From now on we're not lettin' you out of our sight." Jim looked at me with a look of irritation in his eyes.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so," Dad finished.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim exclaimed.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Jimbo. You can be sure of that." As Dad walked off, I looked over at Jim. He had something on his mind and I couldn't figure it out. Out of all the people I couldn't read, why'd it have to be this boy?

"What up?" I asked.

"Why bother?" he replied. "Why do you two have to teach me? It won't matter."

"Is this about your dad?" I felt Jim swell up with anger and he threw a punch at me. I caught his wrist and twisted it, making him wince in pain some. "You'd be surprised what we could teach you. I don't know Dad's reason, but here's mine; when you lived your life, its gonna come back at you. Just make sure the price you paid was high enough."

As I finished, I swirled him in the air, making him land on his back. I jumped over him and headed for the bowsprit. It was one of those places where I could take time to cool down and look at the stars passing by. Also the wind there sounded like waves on a beach, and I loved the sound. I remember when I first came up with the theory I told Jim. It was a month after I got the news of my mom dying.

My dad told me that I should keep looking forward, so I thought about the price one pays after their life ended. I wanted the price to be large so that no one could keep up. I wonder if Jim thought that after I left him.

* * *

Okay, here it is. I'm gonna finish The Time Has Come before I get this any further. I'm gonna take this one story at a time. Okay? But Please review if you think this was an alright chapter.


	5. One's place

Okay, The Time Has Come is finished and I'm back on this story right here. If no one read my other story, then I ask that you look at it. I read it over myself and found some parts not even I remember writing. I wonder if I'm doing that here? Well, enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

The next week, my dad kept Jim busy. Sometimes he scraped the barnacles off the hull of the ship and then he'd have some dishes to be done. I helped with some of the chores, trying to make myself look like I was on his level, though I could care less. However, I was ready to lash out, or even kill him when he was defiant toward Dad, but something kept me from doing it, and it wasn't my job holding me back either. One time I almost lost it when Dad was trying to teach the boy to make a good knot. I kept on the rigging, listening in on the conversation, but when Dad was finished, I heard silence. I guessed he escaped and as I looked down, Jim was walking along the ship. Well, at least he made the knot.

I swung down to where he was and tried to make some small talk. "Hmph, pretty good knot there."

"Whatever," he mumbled. I rarely give any complement and him shoving it off got me on my bad side.

I dashed ahead and got in front of him by a few steps. "You could at least give a simple thanks." He was just about ready to walk on by. My rage built and I couldn't take him doing that. As he got beside me, I grabbed him by the jacket and made look in my eyes. "Answer me!" I demanded.

"Since when does cabin boys do this?" Jim replied, his voice showing no sign of fear as he looked at me with each word.

That caught me off guard and I quickly let go. Jim shrugged it off and kept walking. 'Stupid!' I thought. I kicked the air a few times to blow off some of the steam building inside of me. Why did I let that side get the better of me? Why didn't I keep quiet? I might as well've blown the whole mission.

A few more weeks went by and in all the work we gave Jim, I notice my dad's eyes was getting a different luster to them. I bet he was feeling guilty for all the work we loaded on Jim. One time, we found him asleep on a near-finished pot. All the rest was done, then Dad put his jacket on Jim to keep him from catching cold. To be honest, I say Jim was well grounded on our crew's behavior to know he should stay away.

"Hey, Dad, you think that maybe we should hold back some on the work?" I asked.

He nodded, but didn't say a word. That usually meant he thought about it.

* * *

Short chapter, yes, but the next will be longer and you'll get more of glimpse of Gale's anger.


	6. Murderous feeling

Chapter 6! Now I promised you'll get to see more of Gale's anger in this. I keep my promises. Enjoy!

* * *

The next month was going by smooth. Jim was even starting to break, even though my dad cut down the work somewhat. Jim was getting very obedient, though there was times when he thought some tasks were a little strange. I tried to stay away from giving orders for I didn't want to nearly explode like I almost did before.

One afternoon on the deck, I was helping Jim with swabbing the deck and we were making a small conversation about certain ships we've seen. I was starting to enjoy myself until a faint sound caught my ears. It sounded like a timer.

"Gale, did you hear me?" Jim asked, finally noticing that I wasn't paying attention.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. I ran over to the side of the ship and looked down at the hull. A small black box could be seen. I knew what that was. It was a small bomb used to damage a ship. I used to do that when my dad wanted to distract one ship and raid another.

"What is it?"

"Jim, go get my dad and Mr. Turnbuckle, and tell them to bring the longest rope they can find."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I snapped and he ran off. I turned my attention back to the sound of the small bomb. The beeps were faint and slow, which meant there was still some time for me to disarm it.

"What is it, Wind?" I looked back to see Dad and Turnbuckle with the long rope I asked for.

"There's a small bomb attached to the hull," I answered. "I need you and Turnbuckle to hold the rope on both ends and lower me down."

"Like a tightrope?" Mr. Turnbuckle asked. I glared at him, trying to tell him to _never_ mention about a tightrope in my presence. "Sorry, Gale. Just wanted to clarify."

"Carry on." I looked over at Jim. "How much balance do you have?"

"I go solar surfing now and then," he replied.

"Fair enough, you're goin' down with me."

"Do what?!"

"I'm not used to this ship just yet and the way it's shaped leaves me unknown to the gusts of wind it may give. So, are you gonna help me or not?" Jim nodded and ran beside me.

Dad and Turnbuckle ran on each side and let the rope fall somewhat off the edge of the ship. Jim and I jumped on and I signaled for us to be lowered. "Hold onto the rope," I warned Jim. He grabbed a section as we lowered to the small bomb. "HOLD!" As I screamed, we stopped right in front of the device.

"There's no wind," Jim mentioned.

"Not yet, but if you feel the slightest bit, grab on to the rope for dear life." Jim got wide eyed as I said this, but I went right to work. One gust of wind came by and we were still steady on the rope. "Jim, I want you to keep these wires separate," I ordered as I shown him what I was talking about.

"Aye." As he did as told I tried to undo the timed trigger for the bomb. I was easy, but a gust of wind came by and my balance was shifted without warning. My foot slipped and I started to fall. Fear coursed through my body as I realized this is how mom must've felt when she lost her balance. Then I felt my arm being pulled and my neck felt somewhat tugged. I looked up and saw Jim holding onto both me and my scarf.

He pulled me up to the point where I could grab the rope and hoist myself on. I pulled the bomb off and threw it into the abyss of space while I tugged on the rope to tell them to hoist us up. As we rose I looked at Jim and nodded, telling him I was grateful.

"Amazing!" I heard one of the crew members cheer as we came back on deck.

"If only your mum could've seen this," Dad mentioned. It felt uncomfortable when he mentioned her out in public, but a small smile crept on my face.

"I thought you were dead like your mom," Scroop mentioned. That did it! My murderous feeling came and came hard. I felt like killing him. I WANTED to kill him. I was one fearful look from killing him! However, I couldn't, but I needed to let out my anger somehow.

"Gale, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"LIKE YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW!" I blasted from my mouth. Jim jumped back as I lashed out.

"What's going on here?" Arrow demanded. I was already running to kill him just for demanding about something I was doing, but Dad held me back..

"Mr. Arrow, sir," Dad started, "I would request for my son here to let off some steam."

"And what's the cause of-" Arrow cut himself short as he looked at my eyes. I knew he seen my lust for killing for he took a couple of steps back.

"Take me to the floor above the galley," I said through clenched teeth, certain words deepening as I spoke. Dad moved me to the exact spot where I asked and slowly let go. I wrapped off my scarf and secured it on my right hand. Then with one loud scream, I punched the floor as hard as I could and broke through each layer straight into the galley itself.

I pulled my arm out of the hole I created and wrapped the scarf back on my neck. I looked back over at the crew and everyone, even Dad, jumped back. "Gale?" Jim looked and sounded very confused.

"Just be glad it wasn't Scroop." As I finished, I walked back into the galley and looked up at the skylight I created. To just think that's what happens when I have my temper under control. I may just as well kill an entire crew if I lost it.

* * *

-gulp- I don't know if I would want to be near him if he lost it. -shudders- Not a pleasant thought.


	7. Intense!

The more I work on this, the less I can wait for the galley scene. In there, you'll see just how cruel Gale can be to a crew member that disobeys orders. I'll give you a glimpse in this chapter.

* * *

Over a month later, Dad got me and Jim and took us for a ride during his test-runs on a longboat. Dad began to explain how these things work to Jim, but Jim beat him to the punch and sent the boat flying. I nearly tumbled backwards as he started off, but I gripped the side of the boat before that could happen. As we came close to a comet, Jim pulled us into it and we found ourselves in the middle of a tunnel of light.

"Shoot! This is a beaut!" I exclaimed as I put one of my hands in the dust trail it was giving off.

"Better hold on, Gale," Jim warned. I wasn't the type to take orders, but I decided I should listen to him at least once. I secured myself on the boat then Jim started doing sharp twists and turns with the boat and I nearly lost it. After the show, we flew out of the comet, dust covering us for a good bit of time, and headed back to the legacy.

As we came up, we secured the longboat and Jim and I handled one side while Dad took the other. Morph even seemed to enjoy himself for he kept floating back and forth between us. I must say, I was impressed.

"Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today," Dad said, plopping on one side of the boat.

"Bowing in the streets," Morph repeated, imitating my father.

"Dad, you'd be a regular Icon," I said. "I never experienced somethin' that intense." After securing a rope, I jumped up and sat on the end of the boat.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home... but I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now?" Dad asked. "How so?"

"Uh... I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim laid back on one edge of the boat. I glanced over at my father to notice a look of sadness on his face. He looked at me and motioned me to use something he told me some time ago.

"Not to be a downer," I said, "but sometimes... plans go astray."

"Not this time," Jim answered in a confident tone. Dad pulled up his metal leg and tried working on a nut that was loose.

"Dad, wait... Morph?" Morph saluted me and turned into a wrench, able to work my father's problem a whole lot easier.

"So, uh, what happened anyway?" Jim asked.

"It's kinda personal, Jim," I replied.

"No, it's alright," my father said. "You give up a few things, chasin' a dream."

Jim seemed sorry for asking, but the look of curiosity never left. "Was it worth it?"

Dad got up and sat next to Jim. "I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo. I most surly am."

"Dad, the only way it's not worth it is if we died here and now," I smirked, but then my smirk left me as a huge force rocked the ship and I nearly fell into the hull. "Speak of the Devil!"

We ran up on deck to see a star going supernova. "All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Arrow ordered. I was already on it, for I would even give that order if this came up. The rest of the crew followed my action.

I followed Jim and my father out to the bowsprit for the rest of the crew had the main areas. We were ordered to secure the sails for rocks was tearing through them all on contact. Jim and I was taking care of the ropes up front while Dad was handing everything behind us. Then another rock came by and knocked my Dad off balance. I tried to push myself forward, but debris was flying by between me and my point of entry. However, Jim was able to grab the rope my dad was hooked onto and pull him back up. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, lad," Dad said. However, something huge caught my eye. A meteor was coming at us and it was big enough to take out three ships at once. All I could do was hold up my arm and expect the worst, but then the rock was retracting and beyond it was a black hole. When I said 'die here and now,' I didn't really mean it! After we made it back on deck, I heard Mr. Arrow say about undoing the sails again. Why can't they make up their blasted minds?

"Mr. Hawkins, secure the lifelines!" I heard the captain order Jim. He did so in under a minute. Another wave hit the ship and I was forced to spin in mid-air, but I landed balanced. Good thing I was well balanced.

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" I took my scarf and tied it around the mast we were up against. I tied the knot tight as I wrapped my arm in it.

"Jim, wrap your arm in this!" I ordered and he did just that. Dad put his arm around us and then things was going black. Just as everything disappeared from sight, a huge wave, stronger than any we've encountered, pushed the ship forward. The scarf was a good idea for I was easily able to keep myself from struggling to keep myself in place. Then I heard the crew cheering and my father let us go.

I unwrapped my arm from my scarf and I fell back onto the floor. Jim and Dad hovered over me, but I just smiled. "Jim, forget what I said about the longboat being intense."

"Will do," he replied and helped me up. Dad was able to undo the knot I made and gave me my scarf back. I wrapped it on at that very moment.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver," the Captain said. "It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those life lines." Jim seemed flattered toward the compliment. Dad was even treating him like I did when he was proud of me for something, giving him a shove. I hid my mouth when a smile broke through. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?"

There was no reply. I tried looking around for the big stiff, but I couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. Then there was a hissing sound. Scroop was coming forth with a hat in hand. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," he said. "His lifeline was not secured."

All eyes adverted toward Jim. "No, I checked them all," he said as he ran to the lifelines, finding that there was one missing. "I-I did! I checked them all. They were secure. I swear!"

The captain started Jim down as all evidence was pointed towards him. I noticed Dad glancing over at Scroop and I looked as well. A smirk was appearing on the spider's face. He disobeyed my father's orders? Why didn't I kill him while I had the chance? My anger for him was swelling up, but I had to keep it under control or else all we did would be for nothing.

"Mr. Arrow was a fine spacer," Captain Amelia stated. "Finer than most of us would ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts, we carry on."

I looked back at Jim to see him run off, but when I watched Mr. Scroop go back to his post my hands curled into fists and my wrists bent, popping and cracking from the tenseness of my anger. Next time I see that lowlife, I'm gonna beat him down. I'll kill him if that's what I takes.

* * *

Whoa! Hello! There's your glimpse. Now, do you see what I mean?


	8. Going far

This chapter is where you see Gale's softer side. He's not all anger and blood you know. Enjoy!

* * *

That night, I made my way to the bowsprit, trying to calm myself from the lust of wanting to kill Scroop for his disobedience toward my father. It always worked, for the sound of the wind always reminded me of waves from water containing planets I've been to before. It calmed to a point where I was sure my eyes changed color when I became this stable.

I looked back to see Jim and Dad talking. Well, Dad seemed to be doing most of the talking. I was guessing he was trying to cheer Jim up for the mishap with Mr. Arrow. I wasn't in the mood to move, much less hear a lecture from my father.

About a minute later, I felt a presence behind me. The only person who would come up on here would have to be Jim. "Get a lecture?" I asked.

"You could say that," Jim replied.

"You know how fast we're traveling?"

"Do what?"

I kept talking without even looking at him. "I don't know, nor do I care. I wanted to pay my life's price by heading to every area possible and being able to tell about each detail of a planet."

"Why's that?"

"I believe the farther you go, the greater you'll become. I wanted to be the greatest and travel everywhere so that no one could keep up. However, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm outclassed."

"Outclassed? You?"

I let out a small laugh as he said that. "Thanks for the sympathy, successor." I turned my head to the point where only my eyes could be shown while still being able to look at Jim. His eyes were wide with surprise, I could tell. He knew me long enough that I would only say something nice if I meant it.

"No, no! I can't be any better than you!"

"Nice try, but you saved my life and Dad's. I had a chance at doing that and I only let them fall into space. I was only thinking about myself." I stood up and then crouched down to put some power into a jump I used to then jump over Jim's head, still landing on the narrow piece of wood of the bowsprit. "By the way, I said I would teach you that jump didn't I?"

"I don't think I could do it."

"Aw, come on! It's really easy if you get right down to it. But, let's get on deck, though. You might slip on this narrow piece of wood." Jim looked down and then grabbed the rope. I must've scared him.

We got on deck then I got right down to it. "Okay, you need to crouch as far down as possible to get the full strength." I followed suite with my explanations by doing what I said. "Now, at this point, you need as much power as possible from your legs as well as your knees, like trying to snap them in place, and then-" I jumped over Jim's head again, "you get the highest jump known to man."

I enjoyed watching Jim trying to do the stunt. It took him five times to get a grip on it, but he still couldn't get his balance. I laughed as I seen his determination. This kid would go far, that I'm sure.

* * *

Now isn't that sweet. -shudders- ugh, I think Gale would have my head if he heard that.


	9. Made a mistake

Here we go. My favorite chapter out of all I've written so far is this one right here. Why, do you ask? Read and find out.

* * *

The next morning, I heard Dad call a meeting in the galley. The crew was getting restless and, apparently, needs a reminder on the plan. I leaned up against the wall between two tables, the same row where my father was standing. Once everyone arrived, the talk started.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," Mr. Splice said. His high pitched voice made me think he was a woman until I found out later in life.

"There's only three of them left," Hands added.

"We are wanting to move!" Mr. Fitch said, raising his voice some.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," my father replied.

"It was agreed from the beginning, so don't forget it," I ordered.

"I say, we kill 'em all now," Scroop said, raising his claw to make his point.

My anger swelled and this time I darted straight toward him, grabbing him by the collar. "My dad's to say what's to say!" I screamed while not letting myself be too loud. "Disobey his orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help _**me**_, you'll be joining him!" I back-flipped and sent him flying against a barrel of purps. I looked closely and noticed a small bit of blood dripping from his mouth. I smiled at my result, believing that got the point across.

"Strong talk, Gale, but I know otherwise." As he said that he reached in a barrel and pulled out a purp.

"Oh, so you didn't get the point across," I said, darkly, and headed over to give him round two. However, Dad held me back. He knew I may as well kill him.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Dad asked.

Scroop got a smile on his face. "It's that boy. Me thinks you both got a soft spot for him." The rest of the crew started murmuring as he finished. I turned and stared the lot down, silencing them.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only! Flint's trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp?" my father demanded.

"What was it now? 'Oh, you've got the makin's of greatness in ya.' Or 'Thanks for the sympathy, successor.'"

"Shut your yap!" Both Dad and I yelled.

"I cozied up to the kid to keep him off our scent, but I ain't gone soft," Dad concluded. Scroop then shifted his gaze at me. I could see the fear in his eyes, but he was still looking at me. I may as well give him my explanation.

"He's a part of my job. After I get the gold he could fall into the abyss of space for all I care!" I stated.

"Land ho!" Mr. Onus called from the crow's nest.

Everyone headed up to see what was up, but I stayed where I was. I wanted to calm myself before I did anything. I took deep breaths to do so. However, as things went silent, I heard foot steps behind me. I turned to see Jim, complete pain, rage and hatred in his eyes, and for the first time in my life without being in danger, I was scared. He heard me?

"Uh... Jim.... uh...."

"Back stabber!" he spit out and ran past me. He started up the stairs, but stopped as my father came down.

"Jimbo?" Dad was surprised. "Playing games, are we?" Dad kept moving forward, making Jim press up against a table.

"Yeah... yeah, we're playing games."

I couldn't move. The shock and fear was still coursing through my body.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. I always hated to lose." Then, dad switched his metal hand with a gun. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the weapon. He wasn't seriously thinking of using that was he?

"Yeah, me too!" Jim got down and stabbed a pair of scissors into the pump of my dad's mechanical leg, and tried to run past me.

I got in front of him. "Jim, wait!" However, Jim got down low and then jumped right over my head. He used my own technique against me. As I looked back, a fist came across my face and I fell flat on the floor.

I didn't even bother trying to get up. For all I knew I might as well stay down there. I felt my dad shake me, then I closed my eyes, making myself look like I was knocked unconscious. I felt him limp by and then ordered everyone into action. I didn't care. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I made a friend in ten years and then I smacked it right in Jim's face. What's the point of living? I pulled myself up after about half an hour and saw my vision was blurry. I felt something go down my cheek and touched it. It was wet against my finger and I realized that I was crying. I haven't done that in ten years as well.

"Wind?" I didn't hear my dad come back down.

"It's been ten years since I made a friend," I said.

"Do what now?"

"Dad, just kill me here and now! I don't deserve to live! I just crushed my best friends spirit!" I slammed my fist into a nearby table. I meant every word I said. I don't deserve to live if I killed someone like that. Physical, maybe, but not spiritual. More tears escaped from my eyes. I looked at a plate on the table and looked at my eyes. They weren't red anymore. Instead, they were ocean blue. How did that happen?

"Come with me," Dad said.

"What?"

"We're going down to that planet."

* * *

Change of eye color? Odd, right? Wrong! If you read "The Time Has Come" then you'll know exactly what this is talking about.

Now, I just have to get the right words for the meeting between Jim and Gale. This is gonna be tough.


	10. The price is payed

I couldn't do this one alone. I have to thank my good friend Onka for helping me to get this together. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

By the time we landed on the planet, my tears was just about gone. I didn't know if I had any left to spare. We immediately started searching, but I stayed close to my father cause I had the strangest feeling that Jim would slam another fist across my face if I found him on my own.

"Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" I looked up to see where the voice came from. A rusted bot was on top of a hill in a strange house. The rest of the crew started firing at him, but then I noticed Jim pulling down the bot and started shooting back.

I pulled out a smoke marble from my pack behind me, now finally being able to use it again, and threw it in front of the crew. Most of them quit, but others kept firing.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" Dad ordered. The rest of the crew soon lowered their guns. Dad then found a stick and tied an old piece of cloth around it. Obviously, he was gonna try to talk to Jim and get everything sorted out the easy way.

"Dad, what makes you think they'll listen?" I asked.

"Well, it's better than shootin' their heads off." That was true. "Hello up there!" Dad called, waving the flag. "Jimbo? If, uh, it's alright with the captain, Wind and I'd like a word with ya. No tricks. Just a little palaver." I jumped over the small cliff on the hill and helped my dad up. We made it to the middle of where we were before and where Jim was coming from. I pulled my scarf up and loosened some of my hair to let it show only a slit of my eyes.

As Jim came up, Morph even flew forward, but not even he could make me feel any better. "Ah, Morphy!" Dad exclaimed. "I wondered where you was off to." Father sat on a nearby rock and I stayed standing. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game of tag we had back at the galley." I know Dad was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help any of us. "Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it. Had that blood thirst lot thought we'd gone soft, they'd of gutted us all." He stood as he explained.

I wasn't sure if I should speak at all, but I had a yearning to try and get him to listen. "Jim, I know what I said hurt, or even killed, your spirit, but could you at least give me a chance and trust me one more time?"

"Trust you?!" Jim asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?! Why should I?!" The look in his eyes was just the same as what I saw when we were back on the Legacy. His anger was coming off of him in waves and I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"I didn't mean it!" I insisted.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe that?! Everything in the past few months was all a lie, wasn't it?!"

"That's not true!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe that," Jim answered. During the entire conversation, he hadn't looked at me. I didn't know whether to be enraged or ashamed.

I pulled my scarf down and pushed my hair back "Look at me!" I yelled. Jim finally turned his eyes on me and I saw the look of surprise cross his face as he stared at the ocean blue color of my own eyes. "This is what happened when I realized what I have done! I feel no anger! Only guilt, sorrow, and regret for what happened!" I then turned to keep myself from tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know why I did what I did anymore."

"Listen to me," I heard my father say. "If we play our cards right, the three of us could a walk away from this rich as kings."

"Yeah?" Jim replied, sounding as if he would take the offer. I heard Dad chuckle some.

"You get me that map and, uh, an even portion of the treasure is yours."

There was a small silence between them, but I didn't dare look. Was Jim thinking of taking the offer? Could he even forgive what we said?

"Boy, you both are really something." Apparently not. "All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails, being a successor... what a joke."

"Now see here, Jimbo!"

"I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure you don't see one drabloon of _my_ treasure!"

"That treasure is owed me, by t'under!"

"Well, try to find it without _my map_, by t'under!"

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy? Now, mark me! Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" My heart knew he may do just that, but would he do it with me in the mix? "Morph, Gale, Hop to it." I didn't dare move, nor did I see Morph float past me. "NOW!"

My hands curled into fists as he yelled. That does it! "No!" I yelled back.

"What?!"

"No, Father, I'm not gonna just stand aside and let you do this!"

"Now what makes you-"

"My mom is what makes me!" I interrupted. That made my dad step back. "Remember ten years back when she died? I made a theory that one has a price to pay during life, but you price is too high for me to match!" I turned and walked beside Jim, and without looking back at my dad, I continued. "So I made my choice and if you are going to blast Jim," I took off my scarf and balled it up, "then you may no longer call me your son." I threw the scarf behind me, hoping I made my point.

After a minute of silence, I heard my father yell, "Oh, blast it!" I turned to see him leaving, scarf in hand.

"Jim, this is the highest price I can pay for forgiveness. I hope you can accept it."

"How do I know it's not part of your Dad's plan?" he asked with complete distrust.

I looked at him, no longer being able to do so sharply. "My eyes can tell you."

* * *

Now that's deep. "You may no longer call me your son." If that doesn't kill a parent then their heart is made of steal. Right?


	11. Why?

Regret and betryal should be the name of this chapter, cause that's what this one is about. It's the broken bond of father and son.

* * *

I didn't know how bad of a condition my dad's crew put Jim and them in. That night made me realize how bloodthirsty the crew really was. The captain looked ready to pass out any minute.

"Gentlemen," Amelia started, but I was guessing she wasn't referring to me in any way. "We must stay to together and... and... ohh." She was cut off by the pain.

"And what? What?!" the doctor asked frantically. "We must stay together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim said, nearly pleading.

"Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless." As he confessed half the way, I could tell he liked the captain. Enough to the point, it sounded like, he would die for her. Why don't I have that love with someone?

"It's okay, Doc," Jim assured. "Gale, do you know anything?"

At least he acknowledged me. "Sorry, guys. I'm a recon, not a medic. I can't help there."

"Don't worry," the robot, who I now know as BEN, said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." Jim headed over to the entrance of the shelter. I stayed at my side of the room, but tuned my ears to hear what was being said over there. "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

"Without the map, we're dead," Jim stated. "If we try to leave we're dead. If we stay here..."

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph finished, then shied away.

Regret filled inside of me and I just slammed the wall behind me with my fist. "Why did I ever get involved in this?!"

"Gale?" Jim asked.

"Sorry, Jim. You know me, my emotions get the better."

"Well, I think Jimmy and Gale could use a little quiet time," BEN said. "So I'll just slip out the back door."

"Back door?" Jim repeated in question.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here," BEN was then pushing a metal sphere around, letting in some light through a hole. "Which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

"Whoa! What is this stuff?" Jim asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!"

"Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here," Jim called. "Gale, you better come with me."

"Jim, I say it's better for me to stay here," I replied.

"So you can escape?"

That hurt me, but I can understand. "No! Cause I know my dad's tactics and he may try something sneaky while we're gone. I may be able to stop it, and if I don't..." I looked over at the doctor. "Doc, you still have that gun?"

He picked up the gun beside the captain. "Yes, why?"

I then looked back over at Jim. "And if I try anything crazy, he can shoot me dead."

"Doc, do as he says!"

"No, no, Jim, wait! The captain ordered us to stay," Doppler started.

"I'll be back," Jim interrupted and jumped right in the hole.

"Cannonball!" BEN cried as he followed.

"Woof," Doppler sighed as things went quiet. I started to push the sphere to block the entrance, just in case Dad came in that way. "Wait, what are you doing?" I looked back to see the doctor point the gun. So he will follow orders? Good, at least Jim has one friend that won't stab him in the back.

"Nothing. Let me push it back," I said as I pulled it back in position.

After some time had passed, things were real quiet. It was menacing how quiet it was. Then I felt another presence. I knew it was one of the crew members, but I couldn't tell which one. I reached behind me for a smoke marble and pulled it out, just in case someone tried to sneak behind. A gun came from both ends of the shelter and I threw down the marble. I heard the crew blaze in and I headed for each one, kicking them down each time. Then I went behind some equipment to make them wonder what hit them.

"Where is he?" I heard Mr. Onus demand. The smoke was just about gone and I didn't feel many more left in my packet, so I thought I might as well do this the hard way. I jumped out and punched one member behind the head, having him fall to the ground.

"Looking for me?" I asked in a cocky tone and started after them again. I got most of them to their knees, but then something hit me and a wave of electricity shot through my body. I was struggling to keep myself up, looking to see who fired the shot.

"Sorry, Wind." I looked to my left to see my dad with his EP (Electric Pulse) gun loaded on his arm. "It's for your own good." As he finished, he shot again. The second wave made me fall to the ground.

"Dad....why?" I asked, using what I could to get it out. He didn't answer me as the crew tied me up and tied a gag around my mouth. He was willing to shoot his own son? What's become of him?

* * *

My, my, my. What a pirate will do to sate a lifelong obsession. I wouldn't dare shoot my son, even if it was non-life threatening.


	12. Just enough

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been in a slump recently and haven't had the urge to write. No feeling in the writer means no feeling in the story. That's my motto. Enjoy!

* * *

Time passed and the electricity left my body, but they tied me in both my wrists and my ankles, knowing that I was flexible enough to use even my legs to do something. I felt two presences coming from below and I just knew it was Jim and that BEN character. As Jim came in, I started worming my way through the ropes on my hands. Hands still didn't know how to tie that good of a knot.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map!" Jim called over to who he thought was Doppler.

Then, my dad's mechanical hand came from the shadows and grabbed the map from Jim's hands. "Fine work, Jimbo," Dad said. "Fine work indeed." Jim looked behind him and saw me, Doppler and the captain tied up.

The crew started to surround Jim, by this time I got my hands free from the bond of the ropes and tried to sneak my way to undoing the knot around my ankles. Jim tried to escape the crew, but was only caught by the arms by Fitch and Turnbuckle. Morph tried to free Jim by biting Mr. Fitch, but was slapped by his tail instead and flew into Jim's pocket.

"What's this sorry sack of metal?" Mr. Splice asked as he grabbed BEN.

"Not the face!" BEN pleaded.

"Your just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose," my father said. He started to try opening the map, but kept failing each time. As it came to Dad about to give up, I managed to undo the rope around my ankles. "Open it," Dad ordered, thrusting the orb in front of Jim.

I pulled the gag from my mouth and dashed after the orb to make things complicated, but Dad noticed my move and pulled out his EP gun again and shot, leaving me prone to the electric shock again. "No!" I exclaimed as I hit the ground. "Don't listen to him Jim!"

"You'd shoot your own son?!" Jim demanded.

"You want me to do it again?" Dad asked, sounding completely like he wouldn't hesitate. Hands came over and held me down, making sure I wouldn't try the stunt again. "Open it!"

Fitch and Turnbuckle let Jim go and Jim took the map, opening it without even looking. Light poured from it and formed a mini figure of the planet we were on. I couldn't really care, cause I just wanted to get off the blasted sphere.

"Oh, the powers to be. Would you look," Dad mumbled. The hologram formed a beam that led outside and through the planet. "Tie 'em up and leave 'em with the others until we- What?" Dad cut off as the beam disappeared

"You want the map, you're taking me and Gale with," Jim said in a stone tone that meant there's no other choice.

My father thought a bit before answering, "We'll take them all!"

As we loaded on the lifeboats, Hands didn't even dare take one arm away from me. The whole crew knew my tactics and wouldn't even take their eyes off. Mr. Fitch grabbed me by time I got in the boat. Every time Jim looked at me, I felt overwhelmed by guilt. With myself being held, all I could do was hold my head down in shame and sigh. I missed the time when I mostly felt anger. There wasn't as much weight on my heart with it as guilt and regret was making it.

We came up to a thicket of plants and got off the boats. Then Mr. Turnbuckle took me and we headed further in. The beam of light was pulsing ever more rapid each step we took. Mr. Fitch stayed back with Captain Amelia and Doppler. Morph even looked worried as he came out of Jim's pocket. It hurt to see that pink blob so scared.

I motioned him towards my face and he followed. "Don't be too scared, Morphy," I assured and, for once, Morph didn't look intimidated like when my eyes were blood red. I guess blue eyes were good for something.

"Jimmy, Gale," BEN called from behind silently, trying to keep from suspicion of Turnbuckle, "I-I don't know about you two, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life... Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!" BEN yelling made Turnbuckle stop. I had to think of something.

"Don't worry about him, Turnbuckle," I said. "The robot's lost some hardware." Turnbuckle took the bait and discarded the sudden outburst, thankfully. As we moved forward, I noticed Jim telling the screw-loose robot something.

"We're getting close, lads," Dad announced. "I smell treasure a-waitin'!" He replaced he metal hand with his sword and grabbed Jim by the shirt and started to cut through everything in front of him. As he sliced the last bit of vegetation in front of him, all that could be seen was an empty cliff. "Where is it?"

"I see nothing. One great, big, stinking heap of nothing!" Mr. Onus yelled. The beam retracted into the sphere and it then closed itself. Jim tried pressing buttons on the map, but to no avail.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Dad demanded.

"I don't know. I can't get it open," Jim answered, still trying to open the map.

"We should've never followed this boy!" Splice yelled, shoving Jim to the ground. That enraged me and I tore from Turnbuckle's grasp and ran over, kneeling beside Jim.

"Are you okay, Jim?" I asked. Jim seemed spaced out some and I looked back at the crew, a scowl on my face.

"We're not scared of you anymore, Gale," Turnbuckle mentioned, darkly. I felt my heart starting to race, for I knew he was right. There was no sign of fear in any eye.

"I suggest you get that gizmo goin' again, and fast," my father threatened.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now!" Turnbuckle seemed to be getting more blood thirsty. I hung around him too much.

"Throw him over cliff!" Onus suggested.

I shot up and went between the oncoming crew and Jim. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"That can be arranged, Hollow!" Splice threatened. However, the attention was shifted as light came from the metal beneath our feat. I turned back to see the map shoved into a small dent in the ground and then some type of new map came from the floor around the gold sphere and rise.

"What the?" I had no idea what was going on, but then more light was coming from the ground at the bottom of the cliff, headed towards us. The light came up and created a triangular figure showing the blue swirling clouds of the Lagoon Nebula.

"Oh, have mercy," Dad murmured.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"But that's halfway cross the galaxy where we are," I whispered. I looked over at the holographic map in front of Jim and walked over to it, looking at what was shown.

"A big door... opening and closing." I had no idea where Jim was going with this. "Let's see... Kinapis... Montressor Spaceport." He pressed the crescent port on the map and the port that we left from appeared right before our eyes. "So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam to roam the universe, stealing treasure."

"A portal? Well, that's new," I thought out loud.

"But where'd he stash it all?" Dad demanded, pushing us out of the way and pressing various locations, trying to find the trove. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

Treasure! Treasure! It's buried in the," BEN said, sounding like he was gonna malfunction.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Jim finished.

"Mechanism?" I repeated in question.

"What if the whole planet _is_ the mechanism, and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?"

The crew started the dig, but stopped just as Turnbuckle's pick ricocheted back at him.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Dad demanded again.

"Just open the right door," Jim said as he pressed another location. The new area was large and open, showing large metal spires shooting some type of beam.

Jim walked forward and put his hand through the portal before going in completely. Dad came in behind him and held Jim back by the shoulder. The crew went passed me and followed my father. I was the last to enter and see what was laid out in this place. As I seen the sight, I felt my eyes get wide. Gold, Jewelry and who knows what else laid out before our eyes.

"The loot of a thousand words," Dad whispered the started to walk forward.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Onus exclaimed.

Here I thought that I wold go wild when I saw the treasure, but now I feel like the treasure wasn't meant to be taken by me. I guess, now, just seeing it was enough. At least I can tell people about when later on in life.

I looked around and noticed a ship among all the gold. Now, why would a ship be stored with the treasure? I'd bet Captain Flint may have done so.

"This is all seeming very familiar," BEN said behind us. I thought a bit and got Jim's attention.

"Jim, how about we leave without being empty handed?" I asked, pointing towards the ship off to the distance.

"Good plan," Jim complimented and grabbed BEN and started running. I followed close behind.

* * *

To think I was only a few sentances shy of putting this up yesterday. I hope it was worth it.


	13. Used to

Number 13 is up and running. Had to take some real time to put this together. I still wonder if the title I put on here can explain everything that happens in this. If not, let me know so I can change it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you know what's strange?" BEN asked as we helped pull him up onto the boat. "I can't tell you how frustrating it is, guys, 'cause there's something just... It's nagging at the back of my mind." The bot then screamed and jumped the rest of the way in. Jim and I looked back to see a skeleton in a chair of the ship.

"Captain Flint?" Jim asked in shock.

"In the flesh!" BEN exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that-that-that resembles flesh... that's not there." I walked up to the skeleton and noticed something in his left hand. As I grabbed the object, I also touched the cold dead fingers. The first time I touched a dead man and it sickened me to the point that as soon as I got a grip of the piece of metal I ripped the thing out and took Flint's hand with, having it all fall to the floor.

"And yet it's so odd, you know," BEN continued. "I mean, I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

As I examined the metal I had, I looked back at BEN and noticed the back of his head looking like the hardware could fit. Then I realized. "BEN, I believe your mind has been recovered!" I said as I got up to him. "Stay put!"

I grabbed BEN by the head and made sure the wires were all able to connect. "Aah! Gale, your hands are very, very cold."

"And a hunk of metal is telling me this?" I replied and snapped the chip in place. BEN jolted and spun around once.

"Whoa! Hello! You know guys, I was just thinking... I was just think- It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!" Then there was a huge crash and fear started to course through my body. "Speaking of which..." Spires started exploding all around. "Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole place to blow higher than a Kalepsian Kite!"

One of the spires fell, crashing into the core and cracking it while another was constantly firing a beam and destroying anything in it's path. "Shoot!" I exclaimed.

"Run! Run for you lives!" BEN yelled to us.

You go back and help the captain and Doc," Jim ordered, running toward the controls. "If I'm not there in five minutes leave without me." He ducked under the control board and started to hot-wire the ship.

"I'm not leaving my buddy, Jimmy!" BEN yelled, grabbing Jim by the boot and pulled him from under. Jim returned the stunt with a harsh glare, as harsh as I gave the crew before. "Unless he looks at me like that... Bye, Jim!" Then he ran off.

I ran over to the side of the board and pulled out a sheet of metal. "Gale, get out of here!" Jim ordered.

"Since when do I take orders?" I demanded. Jim got out from underneath and looked at me. I gave him the harshest glare I could.

He immediately looked away and went back to business. "Never mind."

"Good, now look for green, blue, and yellow wires. Those are the primary power." After a few minutes we were able to get everything going. I went up and took the wheel, Morph flew up beside me. "Perfect! Jim, Morph, we are out!"

"Ah, boys!" I looked back to see my father climbing on board. "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?"

"Jim, take hold," I ordered and grabbed a sword nearby and held it up to my so-called father. "Stand back!"

"So, you do have your mother in your blood." I was confused until I noticed my eyes in the blade. Back to blood red, like my mother. "I love you, Wind, but I'm not gonna let you stand in the way of me treasure." As he said that, he started to move forward.

"What if it was your wife? Would you?" His eyes widened as he took a step back. My anger swelled and about took hold of me as I pulled my arm back to show what kind of pain he gave me when he turned his back on my decision to help Jim. However, it was halted when a laser hit the ship and we were sent flying.

I was able to land onto a nearby platform, though I nearly fell for it was kinda slick and I wasn't able to grab a good grip with my bald soul boots. As I pulled myself back on the platform, I noticed my dad still holding onto the ship, but where was Jim?

"Help!" I looked behind me to see Jim barely holding onto a ledge that was near ready to completely retract.

"Jim! Hold on!" I yelled and tried to grab Jim's hand, but the ledge flattened and he fell further down onto another ledge, doing the same as before. I reached out farther, but came up short. I tried to put more of my body out to grab him, and it worked, but then I lost balance and I started to fall.

I grabbed the edge of the plat form with my left hand while holding onto Jim with my right. The weight was killing my arm as I held on for dear life. "Dad!!!" I screamed, hoping he could help me even though I abandoned him before. "I can't hold on any longer!!"

Then, just as my arm was about to give out, I heard a voice. "Oh... Blast me for a fool!" Then as my arm did give out, Dad appeared and grabbed me, pulling us both up.

As we came up, the ship Dad held onto was drifting off and then exploded in a beam from one of the spires. He just gave up his lifelong obsession to save Jim and me.

"Gale, you tried to save me?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"I told you I _used_ to think about myself," I replied, grabbing my left arm to try and pressure the pain. "Lets get out of this inferno!"

* * *

"I _used_ to." Sound about right? Nothing more heroic than saving a friend in need.


	14. Talk about a price

This is pretty much it. I'm debating on whether to put in the epilogue in or not. Let me know and I'll think about it.

* * *

We all jumped out of the portal to the outer area of the planet, trying to catch our breaths. My left arm was still sore so I still had my hand pressing on the main muscle. I still couldn't believe Dad sacrificed his obsession.

"Dad, you gave up all-" I started.

"It's just a lifelong obsession, son. I'll get over it," he replied.

"Aloha, Jimmy and Gale!" BEN yelled as the Legacy appeared before our heads. "Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

The ship had a run in with the cliff and screams came from the inside of the ship. I could guess it was the crew that escaped. We all hoisted ourselves up Jim and Dad headed toward the stairs while I stayed close on deck.

"Captain," Dad mentioned while still on the steps, "you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver," Amelia snapped, "or your son will come with you." I didn't know whether to be mad or scared by time she mentioned me. All that was left was confusion on the subject.

I just went over to the area near the laser cannon and waited to get off this heaping inferno, but then I heard something break and looked up to see part of the mast fall over towards me. I rolled over to dodge it, but it hurt my arm in doing so. Better the arm than my whole body. I looked back to see the cannon crushed by the impact.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain!" BEN announced. "Thrusters only at 30% of capacity!"

"30%?" Doppler repeated. "That means we're... we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

"Well, there's got to be some way!" I yelled. I looked at Jim as he leaned over the ship and looked at the portal. Then he looked at the remains of the cannons. "What are you thinking?"

"We gotta turn around," he said.

"What?" Amelia demanded as Jim jumped down onto the deck, and ran to the cannon.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here."

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!" Doppler asked with panic and disarray in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door." Jim pulled out a flat piece of metal from the cannon and brought it toward an engine part.

"Listen to the boy!" Dad yelled and hurried over to Jim. I joined them as Dad was welding the engine to the metal.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" BEN, again, announced. I helped bring the created board to the side of the ship. Jim hopped on and turned over to us.

"Okay. Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal," he ordered. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him toward me.

"You better not die on me, Jim. You're the only friend I made in ten years," I said as I let him go at the last part.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" BEN yelled.

"I'll try not to," and with that, Jim was off.

"Well you heard 'im!" I yelled towards Doppler.

"Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Dad finished.

Doppler listened and I got up to the edge of the bowsprit and watched Jim as close as possible. He was moving through the unpredictable wreckage with ease and I just couldn't help but wonder how he does it. By the time he was half way, the thruster of the board gave out, by what I saw, and he started to fall into a chasm. As we neared, Jim didn't show any sign of him coming back up. Was he still alive? Did he get caught in a fire blast or something? The more I thought, the more I believed he was dead. However, by the time we came over the chasm, I saw him coming up. He bypassed the ship and pressed the hologram and, without a second to spare, we just barely made it through.

"Wow! Yeah!" Jim screamed as he flew around the ship.

"Jim! Down here!" I yelled, getting his attention and gave him the highest five I've ever given in my life, jumping up to reach him and still keeping balance on the narrow piece of wood.

Jim made it down to the deck and let the board fall into space. A waste if you ask me, but it's his work. I climbed on the rigging and waited for everyone else to congratulate him. By the time BEN gave him a hug and pulled away, I jumped down and got Jim by the neck.

"Now _that_ was intense!" I complimented. Jim was just trying to get out of my grip.

"Alright! Could you let go of me?" he pleaded. I did so, just to humor him.

I just had to smile. "At least you followed my order."

"Order? Wait, where's your dad?" I looked around and noticed he wasn't nearby, then it hit me.

"Longboats," I mumbled.

We made it down to the longboat bay to find my dad trying to escape. He was moving as fast as he could to untie the ropes. "Morphy, we gotta make tracks," he whispered as we rounded the corner. He still didn't notice us.

"You never quit, do you?" Jim asked, startling Dad a bit.

"Ah! Jimbo, Wind! Ha ha! I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure." Dad tied the rope so loose that it looked like it would snap any minute.

Jim went over and fixed it, replacing the faulty one. "That should do it."

"I taught ya too well. Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." Jim sighed and looked at me. I gave him a nod and pulled the lever for the hatch while Jim undid the ropes. Dad smiled at our choice. "What say you ship out with us lad? Hawkins, Hollow, and Silver's. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone." Morph turned into a hat and landed on Jim's head as Dad made the offer.

Jim took the shape shifter and tickled him, making him revert to his normal form. "You know, when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second... But, uh, I met this old cyborg and his son and they taught me that I could chart my own course," Jim answered. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do you see off that bow of yours?"

"A future."

"Why, look at ya, glowin' like a solar fire. You're somethin' special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, ya are." Jim lunged at my father and hugged him. Dad returned it and I couldn't help but let a tear out from my eye. "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine," he said, turning away and rubbing his eye. "Well, Wind, ya ready?"

"Not this time, Dad," I answered.

He turned suddenly in surprise. "Say wha now?"

"I've payed what I can with you. Now I want to see how much I can pay on my own."

"Are you sure, lad?"

"As sure as I am having my mother's blood."

"Well, in that case. Did you fix that gizmo I gave you?"

I pulled out the metal sphere from my jacket. "It's close, but I think you gave me a dud, cause one piece is missin'."

Dad then gave me a piece of metal with some kind of chip on one side. "That should fit in there."

Then I heard someone crying and looked behind me to see Morph turning into a puddle of water in Jim's hands. "Oh, hey, Morph, It's okay. We'll still see you around," Jim assured.

"See you around," Morph repeated and then licked Jim on the cheek and floated over to Dad.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya," Dad said. "I need you to keep an eye on this here pup, Jimbo. Will ya do me that little favor?" Morph saluted him, cuddled and went over beside Jim's head. "Oh, and two more things," Dad called as he jumped in the longboat and lowered. He reached in his pocket and threw some gold at Jim. "This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers. And Wind," he then threw the scarf I left behind at me and I caught it. "You need something from me to keep me in you memories, 'ey?"

"Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag," Jim said.

"Why, Jimbo, lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" Dad's boat then sped off and I heard him laugh as he departed.

I got the chip and placed it in the empty slot in the sphere and pushed it in. "Gale, I'm happy for ya," Dad came up as a holographic image from the sphere. "I'm glad you finally made your own choice and wanted to start you own adventures. Piracy probably isn't the thing for you, so I say you should be an explorer. They get to see the Etherium yet not be suspected of anything. I left a little surprise in ya scarf to help get ya started. I love you, son. Never forget that."

As the messaged ended, I noticed my vision was blurred by tears. I tried to wipe them off, but a few escaped.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying to sound as tough as usual. "I'm mostly wondering what he meant by the surprise." As I placed the sphere in my pocket, I got my scarf and started to open it. I stopped myself as I noticed something reflecting light from inside. He gave me enough gold to get a ship and a crew together. "Talk about a price."


	15. A price well payed

Okay, I put it up! I decided to make it a little more funny than usual, just for kicks.

* * *

Nearly a year passed by and I already got a ship and crew. They're as loyal to me as my Dad's crew was to him, if not more if you counted Scroop as part of it. Even though I just recently turned 17 a few weeks ago, they act as if I'm their elder to them. They still have their moments when they treat me like the boy I am, but within reason.

"Captain Hollow!" My first mate, Mr. Salam, called. "Do you mind coming with us to a party going down at an Inn?"

"I'm not in any mood to travel right now, Salam," I replied, him knowing that I had to fire one of my best men for him committing an act of piracy.

"That's why we're asking," Ms. Callaway, one woman who works on my ship, came in.

"You go on ahead. Just leave me with my thoughts."

I heard them sigh. "I hoped it didn't have to resort to this," Mr. Salam breathed. I then had a couple arms wrap around mine and began pulling me from my quarters.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"It's for your own good, sir."

I was too busy trying to get out of their grip to notice where I was, but by the time they threw me into an Inn, I was ready to blow. "Hey! What's the meaning of..." I trailed off as I noticed the familiar atmosphere. I turned back to see familiar people from nearly a year back staring at me. Dr. Doppler was there, Captain Amelia, now Doppler as well, was staring at me. Other's I saw was BEN, Morph, Sarah, and Jim Hawkins. I felt embarrassed, making a note in my mind to repay my crew later.

"Good to see you, Gale," Jim said as he came over and helped me up.

"Good to see you too," I replied, "but let me say something." I looked past him and to the crowed. "Don't mind me! My crew forced me to come here. That's why I was thrown in."

"Still with some ruffians, are you?" My old captain asked.

"You could say that, Mrs. Doppler."

Half an hour went by and my bad mood left me. I helped myself to the refreshments and talked with some of the old team. I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Doppler had three kittens and a pup, and that they were a handful at times. Reminds me of myself when I was young. Morph was still as mischievous as ever, but he was becoming more helpful with people. BEN was currently working in the kitchen of the new inn, thanks to Sarah, who I was able to personally meet and greet myself to as Jim's friend. Then, when it came down to Jim, I found him sitting near the window, looking as though something was missing in his life.

"Okay, now what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking of people," he answered.

"Namely?"

"Well, most of all, y-" He cut himself short as he looked outside.

"What now?" As I looked out, I noticed a cloud that looked exactly like my father.

"Your Dad, namely."

"Yeah," I smiled. "A price well payed if you ask me."

* * *

There we go! I hope you enjoyed the journey of a pirates son!


End file.
